The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly, and in particular, to a heat dissipating assembly that is easily constructed and provides structural strength.
A conventional heat dissipating assembly as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 511,733 provides a dissipating structure mounted on a base, a fan is disposed on a frame and the frame engages to the base such that the dissipating structure is sandwiched therebetween. The fan is disposed directly under the dissipating structure, for efficient heat dissipation.
The frame and the base in the mentioned conventional heat dissipating assembly are connected by a simple mounting structure requiring tools and individual fasteners such that a firm connection is difficult to achieve. Thus, the frame and the base are easily separated, due to vibration induced by fan operation. Further, the connection is skewed and may break after long time use.